Unholiest Alliance
by Vader23A
Summary: What if Dracula crossed paths with the Azure Knight and offered him power? Would Nightmare accept his offer or just kill the immortal and obtain his soul? Takes place a few years after Curse of Darkness. Rating may change.


Unholiest Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Castlevania or Soul Calibur franchise and any of the characters whatsoever.

"ABC": Normal speech

'ABC': Thoughts

"**ABC**": Demonic speech/Nightmare/attacks

On top of the Tower of Remembrance, two combatants battle it out.

The first fighter was a young man around 23 years old, had long blonde hair that stopped at the middle of his back, blue eyes, had a scar over his right eye, armor that appeared to be made out of crystal, twin blue capes were attached to the shoulder blades of the armor. In his hands was a huge sword of the zweihander type ice blue in color and had a blue orb in the middle. This was the spirit sword Soul Calibur.

His opponent was a demonic creature. He wore blue armor, a helmet with a horn in the middle of it, his right arm was clearly not human it was brown in color and it ended with a huge claw that had three fingers while his left was normal, an open demonic mouth seemed to have split his body open around the mid-section and the two halves were held together by a sphere of dark energy, a spike rested on his left shoulder, his right shoulder had twin curved spikes on it, hair made out of the same dark energy protruded from the back of the creature's helmet, it was too dark inside it to see his face so the only thing that was visible were his menacing, glowing red eyes. This creature's name was Nightmare also known by his nickname, the "Azure Knight" because of the blue armor he wore. In Nightmare's left hand was a sword fiery orange in color, sort of see-through, the decoration on it was something that looked like a mutated starfish, a red eye rested in the center. This was the legendary demonic sword Soul Edge, a sword well known for its ability to devour souls and the ultimate prize for people who seek to wield its awesome power. However there were those who know the dangers of Soul Edge, while in legends it earned nicknames like "Sword of Salvation" Soul Edge was evil down to the core. Those without great mental strength fell under the sword's evil will and became its host and forced to commit terrible crimes. Soul Edge was giving off enormous amounts of energy because the blade was covered in a red aura and the eye at the center was also glowing red. The same could also be said with Soul Calibur which was covered by a blue aura.

Nightmare said, "**Give up, Siegfried Schtauffen. My power is too great for you to overcome!**"

Siegfried replied defiantly, "Not until I defeat you! Let's finish this, my unforgivable past!"

Nightmare laughed darkly, "**In the end, you will give in to despair!**"

Siegfried charges forward and swung Soul Calibur in a downward diagonal strike in an attempt to knock Nightmare off his feet but Nightmare blocked it with Soul Edge and countered with a punch from his huge claw and the force behind it sent his former host near the edge of the tower and Siegfried does his best not to fall over because it was a long way down and there's no way he would survive a fall from this high up. He leans forward to fall on his hands and knees, he looked up in time to thwart an attack by the demonic Azure Knight but he fails to react quickly enough as Nightmare's claw envelops his entire head before throwing the blonde fighter other way. Nightmare slowly walks toward his fallen opponent.

'I need to do something or I'm done for!' Siegfried thought in urgency.

Nightmare had waited a long time to finally remove this thorn in his side and once Soul Calibur was destroyed then nothing will stop him from ruling the world. When he towered over his helpless victim, Siegfried uses Soul Calibur like a pole and kicks Nightmare square in his protected face and made the being of darkness stumble back this gives Siegfried enough time to get back to his feet and launch another attack. The blonde jumps into the air only to have it blocked by Nightmare's sword, following up the failed attempt Siegfried swings Soul Calibur up when that was thwarted he violently slams it back down, breaking the monster's guard. Taking advantage of it, Siegfried executes his Critical Finisher. He first hits Nightmare into the air then back down, next he raised the spirit sword above his head and it glowes with holy light when Nightmare got back up, Schtauffen slams the sword onto his target and crystals erupt from the ground. He hears Nightmare release his death cry before he fell back like a tree covered with blue flames.

Siegfried breathed a sigh of relief, it was over! He walks over to Nightmare's motionless body and was ready to permanently finish him off when all of a sudden the Azure Knight's claw wrapped itself around Siegfried's neck, surprising the wielder of Soul Calibur. Nightmare quickly rose to his feet and his glowing red eyes were filled with rage and he releases a demonic growl that sends shivers down his opponent's spine. Nightmare drives his horn through Siegfried's left arm the sharp object pierced the crystal armor and dug into his flesh. The evil knight relished in the sound of hearing his victim's cry of agony, he swiftly pulls the horn out then kicked the blonde back. Siegfried covered the wound with his right hand but then he felt Soul Calibur heal it, momentarily distracted by this he fails to see Nightmare running at him and executing a running drop kick. The iron clad feet crash into the young man's handsome face and sends him careening on the ground before grinding to a halt. Siegfried desperately tries to shake the cob webs out.

The two fought intensely with the intent on killing each other, there were almost like they were in perfect sync with one another. They knew what the other was thinking and blocked the other's attack. Nightmare catches Soul Calibur in his claw stopping a horizontal strike dead in its tracks and throws his opponent. They do a soul charge in preparation to deliver the final blow. They run toward each other and strike at the same time. For a few minutes the two didn't move but then Soul Calibur fell out of Siegfried's hands and stabs into the floor and the 23-year old collapses to his knees. Nightmare looks at him with a sense of triumph. He now had the fool right where he wanted him!

Nightmare raised Soul Edge with its eye glowing brightly, "**The despicable shackles that held me all these long years are now destroyed! None shall be able to stop me!**" His red eyes shinned with excitement as he drove the cursed blade into Siegfried a bright light emerged from the moment of contact. Nightmare felt pleasure course throughout his body, Siegfried had a powerful soul then the demon pulled his blade out and lifted his head up and roared into the air, letting the entire world know that an age of darkness was coming. Hellfire covered the floor and Nightmare turned around and made his way towards Soul Calibur. He looked at the spirit sword with absolute disgust this blade caused him so much trouble in his attempts to rule the world so now it was time to get rid of it.

With a mighty swing of Soul Edge, he shatters the holy weapon and crushes any fragments that survived. Now that Soul Calibur is out of the way, Nightmare can now set his sights on ruling the world and bring about the age of darkness. He exited the Tower of Remembrance and watched as it collapsed into nothingness.

It was dusk at a small European town but the residents were afraid to walk outside of their houses because looming over their town was Castlevania that belonged to the King of Vampires and Lord of Darkness, Count Dracula. The evil lord threatened to render mankind extinct throughout the centuries but thanks to a clan of vampire hunters, Dracula's dream of plunging the world into darkness was thwarted time and time again. These vampire hunters were the Belmonts, who swore to put a stop to Dracula's reign of terror with their sacred whip called Vampire Killer. Inside the throne room of Castlevania, Dracula sat on his throne watching a dual between a succubus and a captive human.

The vampire had shoulder-length silver hair, deathly pale skin, a mustache and goatee, red eyes and wore a black and red cloak. He currently had his head resting on his fist.

'Those pesky Belmonts they thwart my plans every time just when I think I have the world right in my hands! How can I defeat them?' He thought.

The human warrior said, "Die, demon!" The succubus knockd the sword out of the human's hands and proceeds to kill him and the human screamed.

Dracula was not impressed, "This bores me." He shook his head to prove it. Before he could vent out his boredom, he sensed a yokai that rivaled his own but it wasn't coming from a Belmont this yokai was dark, evil and malevolent. He wondered what kind of creature would possess this yokai and in order to find out he ordered his most devoted servant and close friend Death to investigate. Death obeyed his master's order and went off to investigate.

Nightmare was nearing a town in Europe looking for souls that can satisfy his ever growing hunger. He stops moving when he sees in the distance that an army is approaching his location.

Nightmare chuckled, "**How foolish these pathetic humans are. Do they really think that they can defeat me? I doubt that their souls would satisfy my thirst but at least they would keep me amused.**"

The leader of the army said, "You will not pass, servant of Dracula!"

Nightmare cocked his head, "**Who is this Dracula you speak of? I have never heard of such a person! I serve no one! If you want to die then come at me though you have a 0% chance of winning.**"

The leader ordered, "Attack!" The knights run toward their opponent but Nightmare repels them with a single strike from Soul Edge the army fell before the Azure Knight's power and Nightmare turned his head to see another swarm of human knights nearing his position. They surround the demon but Nightmare is unfazed of the fact that they outnumber him in fact it amused him seeing this army's futile attempt on stopping him. A crimson red aura appeared around Nightmare and the knights trembled as they feel the titanic yokai coming from him.

Nightmare said, "**RING OF HELLFIRE!**" The attack exploded from his body and vaporized everyone in the vicinity. The souls of all the dead soldiers turn into a tornado and Nightmare absorbed them, further increasing his power. These souls would at least take the edge off his dark hunger. The leader practically got the hell out of there as Nightmare senses another creature's presence the stranger appeared out of nowhere and the Azure Knight looked at him.

Death wore a black hooded cloak and was nothing but a floating skeleton with no lower half of a body. A big sickle was held in his hands.

Death said, "That was quite a show you put on, strange one. It's not every day where a single person can take on an entire army all alone but collecting souls is my job and I will not tolerate anyone who gets in my way. Do you have what it takes to beat me?"

Nightmare didn't answer and instead he attacks. He attempts to grab his foe but Death phases out of sight and reappeares behind him and tries to finish Nightmare off with a single strike of his sickle but Nightmare raised Soul Edge to stop it and uses it to toss Death over him. The two fight ferociously but eventually Nightmare got the upper hand and hits his target with a running drop kick. Death tries to get up but his body wouldn't respond.

Nightmare walked up to him and said, "**Burn everything in its path. Listen! Listen to the quickening of darkness.**" He holds up his claw and it burst into flames but they didn't seem to harm the abomination of mankind.

Death gets into the air again and his dark aura flared up.

He was about to summon a hell gate when a booming voice said, "Halt! Cease this pointless battle at once!"

Death exclaimed, "Master!" Dracula appeared in between the two and Death followed his order while Nightmare was curious. Who was this man? No one was brave enough to stop one of Nightmare's battles.

Dracula looked at Nightmare and said, "I'm really sorry about that. Death takes his job very seriously. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce to myself. I am Count Dracula, King of Vampires and Lord of Darkness. Who are you?"

Nightmare replied, "**You call me Nightmare. You are this floating skeleton's master?**"

Death growled, "Why you little…"

Dracula threw his arm out, "Stop right where you are! You were ordered to investigate where the yokai was coming from not to get rid of it. Yes Nightmare, I am his master thanks to the Crimson Stone."

'The Crimson Stone, what is that? I have never heard of such a thing.' The Azure Knight thought in his demented mind.

He then notices that Dracula was studying him.

'This creature is ruthless, violent and shows no mercy. He would make a worthy addition to my army.' Dracula thought intrigued by Nightmare's huge yokai level.

Nightmare asked, "**What do you want, vampire?**"

Dracula said, "Your power has caught my attention and you would prove to be very useful in my war against humanity. I offer you a choice: Swear allegiance to me and imagine the world we could create with our combined strength. The Belmonts would stand no chance against us. Or you can be my enemy and you will fall like all of the others who have stood against me. What is your choice, Nightmare?"

The Azure Knight considered his options. He knew that there were still those who sought to either obtain or destroy Soul Edge and would do everything in their power to reach that goal. If he joined forces with Dracula and his army of monsters it would help Nightmare's plot for world domination go more smoothly. So for the time being he would pledge his "allegiance" to Dracula and then destroy him when he has outlived his usefulness and if any stood in his way, they would feel his wrath.

Nightmare knelt down, "**Very well, Lord Dracula. I will join forces with you and together we shall rule the world and crush any who oppose us.**"

A pleased smile appeared on Dracula's face, "Wise choice, my friend you shall obtain power beyond your wildest dreams as you serve me. Now rise." The evil knight rose to his feet and Dracula and Death return to Castlevania where they would prepare for Nightmare's arrival. Hidden beneath his helmet, Nightmare had a demonic smile on his face. Those fools have no idea that he serves no one and will prove it when Dracula least expects it.

Back in Castlevania, Death and his master prepare to introduce his newest servant. The residents of the structure are curious of what the new monster looks like.

Dracula said, "Thank you for coming, children. Today we have the newest addition to the family. His power will aid us in crushing mankind and rule the world! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Azure Knight, Nightmare!" The said monster appeared out of a ball of fire he raised his head so that his glowing red eyes were visible.

Dracula's servants took a step back after looking into Nightmare's eyes and they see pure evil and darkness in them. They can also tell that this demon thrives on death and destruction and some were thinking what the hell was their master thinking when choosing this demonic entity.

Nightmare cried, "**I know there are those of you who want to try and test their powers against me. If you think you can then step forward and face me.**" Most of the others back away just from hearing his voice Nightmare smirked these pathetic monsters obviously wanted no part of him.

Over the next several weeks, Nightmare proved his "loyalty" to Dracula by thwarting many attempts on his master's life and killed those who desired Soul Edge for its power or destruction.

One day the Azure Knight was called to the throne room. He wondered what the Vampire King could want. When he reaches the throne room, he immediately kneels down and bowed his head. The vampire motions Nightmare to stand.

He said, "Nightmare, I am appointing you as second in command of my army. Your loyalty has been proven time and time again when those pesky Belmonts enter my castle to see to my demise." Satisfaction ran through Nightmare's body.

Nightmare asked, "**Dracula, your faith in me is most appreciated. What are my next orders?**"

Dracula ordered, "Two travelers you are familiar with, Kilik and Xianghua I believe are their names, will be arriving in a nearby town tomorrow. You must track them down and destroy them and Nightmare, do not fail me."

The Azure Knight promised, "**Those fools have no idea what they're getting in to. They will fall before me. I will not fail you, Master.**" Nightmare sets out on his new mission objective. Death watches him leave. He was the only one who was skeptical about Nightmare.

He asked, "Master, I do not trust him. Are you sure this is wise?"

Dracula replied, "Stop worrying, my friend. Nightmare has proven that he is loyal to me. Even if he did betray me, there's no way he could withstand my power." Death somehow had doubts about it. He could sense that Nightmare's power was increasing with every strong soul he devoured and it irked him. Collecting and devouring souls was Death's job but for now he will have to bide his time.

Kilik and Xianghua arrive at their destination and ask the locals if they have seen a knight in blue armor wandering around here and the locals said that they have seen the person with his description at Castlevania where the threat of their very existence lurks.

A young woman with short blonde hair, toned body, blue eyes and clad in what seemed battle robes appeared before the two. Kilik noticed that there was a whip attached to her belt.

The woman said, "Greetings, my name is Sara Belmont."

She extended her hand and Kilik shook it, "Hello, my name is Kilik and this is my friend, Xianghua. We are here because a knight in blue armor was seen here recently."

Sara replied, "I haven't seen this knight you speak of. What does he look like?"

Xianghua explained, "His body is split open around the mid-section and is held together by a sphere of dark energy, he wears a helmet with a horn on it, has glowing red eyes, has a mutated right arm with a huge claw. He carries a demonic sword called Soul Edge with him. The creature's name is Nightmare."

Sara nodded, "Hm, I have been hearing stories about Soul Edge. They say it's the ultimate prize for a human, a sword with immeasurable power. The blade can possess those who don't have great mental discipline. Now that you mention it, on my way back from a scouting mission a local said to me that Nightmare had joined forces with Dracula."

Kilik asked, "Dracula? Who's that?"

Sara replied, "He is mankind's mortal enemy. He is the king of vampires and Lord of Darkness." The young blonde went on to explain the history between Dracula and the Belmont clan, Kilik and his companion were shocked.

Xianghua looked at Kilik, "Wow, to think that this vampire guy has the power to render mankind extinct! Now that Nightmare has joined forces with him, the calamity those two beings of darkness could bring is insurmountable to comprehend."

Kilik said, "Hey girls, do you smell smoke?"

Sara sniffed the air, "Yeah." They suddenly hear people screaming and leaving as their village was being burnt. An evil laughter they know all too well roared across the sky and Nightmare walked out of the flames.

He said, "**It's about time you two showed up. I was beginning to think that you gave up.**"

Kilik drew his staff, "We have come to see to your destruction, fiend!"

Nightmare replied, "**Then why don't you come and dare try to destroy me.**" Kilik, Xianghua and Sara try everything to stop the demonic knight but Nightmare's power had grown far beyond their expectations.

Sara said, "Damn, the whip is ineffective against this guy."

Nightmare told them, "**This is all thanks to the power that Lord Dracula has bestowed upon me!**" A black aura appeared around Nightmare and he runs forward with alarming speed and kicked Kilik's head off. Xianghua attempts to escape but Nightmare threw Soul Edge into her chest and the evil sword devoured her soul.

Sara readied herself to do battle with Nightmare but the Azure Knight had no interest in killing her since he was sent to get rid of Kilik and Xianghua only.

He teleports away and reappears behind Dracula on a balcony overlooking the burning village a twisted smile appeared on the Dark Lord's face.

He demanded, "Kilik and Xianghua are dead?"

Nightmare nodded, "**Yes, they are. They won't become a nuisance to you, Maste**r**.**" He joined Dracula in watching the view.

Dracula said, "I am pleased with your efforts, my knight. Nothing beats the sight of a human village burning these fools have no idea what they're up against!" He laughed evilly.

"**Indeed.**" Nightmare nodded with a hidden malicious smile.

A month later and Nightmare had earned Dracula's complete trust and yet the vampire lord was totally unaware of his servant's true intentions. Night came at the European town.

Dracula said, "I'm going out for a midnight snack, Nightmare." The Azure Knight nodded. When the vampire turned into a swarm of bats and left, it was now the time to set Nightmare's plan into action.

'These pathetic monsters will never know what hit them.' He thought with dark laughter.

Dracula silently stalks the empty streets of the village below his castle. He happens to come across a young woman and he uses his hypnotic powers to lure her to him. Once in his arms, he sank his fangs into her neck and begins feasting on her blood.

Back in Castlevania, Death was looking for Nightmare. Inside a room a werewolf was reading a book and he failed to sense his executioner's presence.

Nightmare emerges from the shadows with Soul Edge poised and ready to strike and a minute later a scream pierces the castle hallways. Death reaches the origin of the scream and opened the door in time to see the werewolf's soul go into a blade. Then the sword vanishes.

A familiar knight appeared behind Death and the servant of Dracula turns around and is met with Nightmare's dark laughter.

Death said, "Nightmare! I knew I couldn't trust you! I don't know what Lord Dracula was thinking when he offered you a place at his side but I'll fix that mistake by taking your soul!" He swung his sickle at Nightmare but it went through him, "An illusion?" He tried again and the phantom image of the Azure Knight laughed at Death's futile attempts.

The ghostly image said, "**Do you really think that you can defeat me with only your power alone? My power is way beyond yours now and soon it will surpass Dracula's. Now burn into nothingness, you floating pile of bones!**" Hellfire erupts from the creature's body and Death screamed from the sheer darkness behind the attack.

In the village Dracula stops feeding and looked at his castle, something is clearly not right. He releases his victim and travels back, when he entered the structure he is met with a gruesome sight. Bloodied bodies litter the ground left and right and their skin had no color and was cold to the touch. He wonders who could've caused this carnage in a matter of minutes. He then heard a woman scream from the upper floors and then watched her lifeless body fall. He heard her bones break and he detected a huge yokai in the throne room Dracula heads to that area and when he opens the doors he sees Nightmare sitting on his throne with his left hand gripping the hilt of Soul Edge.

Dracula gasped, "Nightmare?"

Nightmare mocked, "**What took you so long, Dracula? The look on your face brings satisfaction to me.**" Nightmare stood up and walks down the steps of the throne and stopped. He teleports them to the roof where clouds of darkness move over them and Dracula seethed.

He said, "You betrayed me, Nightmare! The punishment for that is death!" The Azure Knight raised his clawed hand and lightning flashed.

Nightmare sighed in dark contentment, "**I can feel the power flowing through me! Those souls I devoured were delicious. Count Dracula, did you really believe that I would ever swear allegiance to you? It was all a plan set up by me I used you to help me obtain incredible power. I couldn't have succeeded without you.**" He laughed evilly and lightning flashed again. A dark aura surrounds the Dark Lord.

Dracula growled, "I gave you a place at my side. We could've ruled the world together but you stab me in the back!"

Nightmare replied, "**And it worked flawlessly. The one thing you don't understand is that I serve no one! All of you are nothing but cattle to satisfy my hunger.**"

Dracula said, "Silence! I will bring you to your knees!" He held his hand out, "**SCATTER TO THE WINDS!**" 3 orbs of energy with crimson red outlines appear and home in at Nightmare, who manages to avoid them without breaking a sweat. Dracula didn't waste time and rose into air and a laser shoots out of his index finger that carved a pattern into the floor that erupts into the air, this takes Nightmare a little by surprise.

Nightmare said, "**You'll have to do better than that!**"

The vampire lord grinned darkly, "Be careful what you ask for because you just might get it!"

Nightmare swings Soul Edge sideways and a wave of hellfire approaches Dracula, the vampire literally swiped it away and he retaliates with his Ray of Destruction that sends the Azure Knight through the roof and onto the floor of the throne room. Dracula lands in time to see Nightmare emerge from the rubble and he slowly walks toward his target in a menacing motion.

Nightmare said, "**Playtime is over. It's time to get serious!**" He flares up his crimson red aura and Dracula feels like he was gasping for air under the sheer force of Nightmare's yokai.

'This creature's aura rivals mine!' He thought in astonishment.

Nightmare laughed, "**Why do you stand there, Dracula? Could it be could that you have realized that you are no match for me? You said you were going to kill me for my treason!**"

Dracula speeds to Nightmare but the armor clad beast side steps and drives Dracula's face through a window creating cuts on his pale face, chaining the attack Nightmare punches his former master with his huge claw before throwing him over the throne.

Dracula said, "**GO!**"

The next thing Nightmare feels is a stabbing pain as he looks down and saw purple spikes piercing his body. The Vampire King appeared in front of the knight and hovered into the air before unleashing a fire tornado. Nightmare screams in agony from the combination of the spikes holding him in place and the fire tornado then his head fell low. Dracula next uses Soul Steal to absorb a portion of Nightmare's powers but the minute it enters his body, he feels a horrible burning sensation like his insides were on fire. He backs away from Nightmare and the Azure Knight frees himself and used the power he received from Dracula to extend his right arm and grab his foe with his massive claw and pulled him back.

Nightmare told him, "**Once I absorb your soul, I will become truly invincible. No one will able to stop me! I might even take the title of Dark Lord from you while I'm at it.**"

Dracula growled, "No! That title belongs to me!" He telekinetically pushes Nightmare through a second window and down onto the land below his castle. He floats in the air and raised his hands above his head, "This will shut you up, **GIGA DEMONIC MEGGIDO!**" A giant black ball of demonic energy formed and then he throws it at Nightmare. Nightmare gets up to see the attack crashing down on him and enveloped him. Dracula laughed at the sight.

When the fire ball disappeared a huge crater had formed and in the center was the Azure Knight standing tall. Pieces of his armor were destroyed in the attack but other than that he was relatively unharmed. He laughs in the vampire's attempt on destroying him.

He mocked, "**Is that the best you got?**"

Dracula gasped, "No one has been able survive my ultimate dark spell! How could you have survived?"

Nightmare replied, "**I am the personification of darkness and evil, do you really think that a spell like that can destroy me? Do not fool yourself, the dark power protects me. Only Soul Calibur can defeat me and unfortunately not only is the spirit sword destroyed but also your soul isn't pure in any shape or form!**" He steadies his right arm in a position that Dracula knows.

He cried, "No way!"

Nightmare stated, "**Does this look familiar to you, Count?**" Balls of magma form, "**DARK INFERNO!**" He shoots them and his incensed foe had to dodge.

The immortal said, "How was he able to do that?"

Nightmare laughed, "**What's wrong, Dracula? Does my surprise not please you? Look here, I have another attack you are familiar with.**" He places his hands together, adding further insult to injury, "**RAY OF DESTRUCTION!**" A beam of black energy shot out and collides into Dracula inflicting severe injuries to the vampire which only enrages him further.

He snapped, "That's it! I will crush you!" His aura intensified and he transformed into a huge bat-like winged demon but the armored demon was unimpressed.

Nightmare mocked, "**Foolish immortal, you cannot intimidate me like you do with your other opponents!**" He transformed into Night Terror. As impressive as his height was, Night Terror was still tiny compared to True Dracula's size.

A purple aura formed around the bat-like demon and then he concentrated it into a giant laser. This manages to inflict pretty bad injuries to Night Terror but to him it was a minor inconvenience. He shrugs it off and a laser beam shoots out of his horn tearing a hole in one of True Dracula's wings. A scream of pain escapes his mouth and this made the brown winged demon to come at him and swing Soul Edge Complete which was brown and had demonic teeth. The blade cuts into the immortal. The battle between the two is intense and they were trying to outdo one another before they shift back to their first forms. Dracula focuses his yokai and is able to create Soul Edge Phantom.

He swings the blade around before entering a battle stance, "Let's finish this."

Nightmare didn't say a word as he runs forward and their blades collide in a test of strength. Nightmare kicks his opponent in the gut and proceeds to stab him but Dracula rolled out of the way. Dracula swings Soul Edge Phantom at Nightmare but Nightmare blocked it with Soul Edge. The Dark Lord punches his opponent in the face but the helmet softens the blow. The force is still strong enough to knock Nightmare off his feet and lies motionless on the ground. As Dracula approaches, he fails to realize that Nightmare was playing possum and the next thing he feels is his right arm being cut off. Now it was time to execute his Critical Finisher.

Nightmare first punches Dracula in the gut then upwards, next his crimson red aura appeared and Nightmare stabs Soul Edge into the ground blade first, a red sphere emerges from the eye and Dracula lands on top of it. Nightmare thrusts his body back, making the sphere explode, completing the finisher. He pulls Soul Edge out of the ground and limps over to his fallen prey. The battle had taken its toll on both of them both were exhausted and had near life-threatening wounds. Cracks were visible in Nightmare's armor and dark energy can be seen underneath it however his sheer will power keeps the demonic knight on his feet. Dracula looked up at him.

Nightmare evilly laughed, "**Impressive display of skill from both of us, don't you agree?**"

Dracula chuckled, "Indeed, we were truly hell bent on destroying each other. I may die here but as long as there is hatred and evil in mankind I will return after 100 years."

Nightmare informed, "**Devouring your soul will make me invincible. Your power will serve me well as I cover the entire world in darkness!**" He drives Soul Edge into Dracula's chest and the blade absorbed his soul, Nightmare felt his power increase dramatically. The only thing that was left was Dracula's black and red robes. Soul Edge Phantom disappears and Nightmare's armor repaired itself. Restored to full strength, Nightmare watched as Castlevania collapsed to bits. He opened his claw and in it was the Crimson Stone. He was tempted to crush it but then a better idea comes into his evil mind.

'With Dracula's powers and Death at my disposal I can spread my evil across the world and not even the Belmonts will stop me. Death, I won't devour you just quite yet. You will prove to be useful in aiding me. Once you have outlived your usefulness you will suffer the same fate as Dracula.' He thought with maniacal laughter.

The new Lord of Darkness resumes his quest on conquering the world and crushing any who stand in his way.

A/N: Okay, that's done. This idea was lingering in my head for a while so I decided to give it a shot. It was also to try and imagine what it'd be like if two of the greatest video game villains actually met and fought.

For those who don't know, I used Nightmare's Soul Calibur IV look since it would fit in the Castlevania universe. I also used Soul Edge (Final Form). It's the most powerful weapon for Nightmare in Soul Calibur IV. It can be purchased for 30,000 Gold after completing his story mode. Soul Edge (Final Form) has the regular appearance of Soul Edge but it's covered with a red aura. Plus it would add a sense of creepiness to this one-shot story. It's also the same with Soul Calibur (Final Form). It can be purchased for 30,000 Gold after you complete Siegfried's story mode. It's kind of odd that Soul Edge is a "he" and Soul Calibur is a "she" but it would also makes sense because they are polar opposites of each other.

I haven't played any of the Castlevania games so I know if these two monsters fought in real life, Nightmare wouldn't likely survive Dracula's Giga Demonic Meggido since it is Dracula's ultimate attack. I didn't want Nightmare to be indestructible but since he isn't human, he can take a lot of punishment.

Finally I would like to thank Alhazad2003 for the title name and how should I start the story. Thanks pal. I wonder what it'd be like if the Soul series was added to the Castlevania story. I wonder how it would turn out. Oh, well.

Read and review.

Flames and negative reviews are forbidden.

Stay tuned for my Armored Core story.

Vader 23A


End file.
